nightmare
by vampire1031
Summary: a 4 chapter shot. cant really think of a summary but its an epilogue to the final story with the pack...or is it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Epilogue

The pack decides to go on a vacation to an ancient aztec village. The pack are on the plane as Shamus looks out the window to see the ocean and dolphins jumping. Mana and Jojo are asleep, and the rest of the pack are watching the featured movie with the headphones in their ears.

"Wow, look at all the dolphins down there" Shamus says his hair now in a mohawk.

"Hmmm extra cheese on the sandwhich please" Mana mutters wrapping his arms around Jojo who is softly yopping.

About two hours later they finally land on the island of Los Muertos. Each member grabs their luggage from the plane, as a Wagon comes up drawn by a black and white horse. Just then a short guy with three white marks going on each side of his cheek.

"My name is Gato, I will be bringing you to the lodge that you will be staying at"

The pack members throw their luggage into the back of the wagon and then get in one by one. A half an hour ride later they come to a big cabin as all the pack just look in aww.

"Wow it looks so natural, its awesome" Jojo says grabbing Mana's hand and flipping his hair.

Just then the pack members go into the lodge and notice that their is no beds, no showers, nowhere to put their cloths, nothing. There was nothing in that lodge.

"Hey whats the deal?" Marcus asks as the pack turns around to see Gato blow some purple dust into their faces. The pack members then collapse onto the floor in a deep sleep.

"Well done Gato, you done wonderful preparing the nightmare powder"

"Let's just hope they don't figure out how to get out of this Perro" Gato says looking into a dark hallway as two red eyes can be seen looking back.

"I doubt they will Gato, I doubt they will"

A/N uh oh, a voodoo priest casts the pack into a deep slumber where they can only survive by confronting their own greatest fears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jojo's Nightmare.

Jojo can be seen sweating on the ground as he begins to wince and groan in what seems to be pain.

"You are such a loser just like your dad"

"You are not welcomed or wanted here, leave now!"

Jojo then begins to run through the hallway of school but it seems that no matter how much he runs the hallway just gets longer and longer and the door gets further away. Jojo begins to pant and groan as he continues to run, sweat begins to fall onto his forehead. Seeing that there is nowhere else to run Jojo goes into a corner and brings his knees up to his chest and buries his face into his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Please...stop, please...leave me alone" Jojo continues to sob as the students begin to surround him pointing and making rude comments as well as laughing at him in agony.

"You don't belong here"

"You have no purpose"

"You can't make a difference"

"You are not loved by anyone"

"No one cares for you"

Just then the roof of the school gets torn off by a strong gust of wind, the students gasp as they see the sky begin to bubble and pop. The tempature around them begins to get hotter and hotter. The students begin to scream and shout trying to figure out what is going on. They can hear a voice pleading to someone not to drop the clover.

"Help"

"Please someone save us"

"I don't want to die"

The students turn their attention away from Jojo who wipes the tears from his eyes and stands up. Jojo begins to climb up on the lockers and looks up into the sky. His voice cracked from crying to much he lets out a soft yopp. Nothing seems to be working so he gets a little louder and louder.

"I do belong here...yopp"

"I am loved by people...Yopp"

"People do care for me...YOpp"

"I do mean something...YOPp"

"I CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE" Jojo then takes in a deep breath "YOOOOOPPPPPP"

Just then soundwaves begin to emit from Jojo's mouth as all of a sudden the temperature around them begins to get cool again." Jojo seeing the clouds cover the sun lets out a soft sigh as he jumps off the lockers and sees that all the students are gone. The roof is back on the school. Jojo then begins to walk towards the door, this time the door just remains in place as Jojo opens it and sees not the outside of his school but the inside of the lodge, he sees Mana, Koa, and the rest of them just laying on the floor tied in ropes. Jojo walks out into the lodge and sits up in a cold sweat. Jojo tries to move but notices that he is tied as well. Jojo gets up on his feet and walks backwards towards a hook. He puts one of the loops on the hook and drops down which causes the knot to come undone and the rope to fall to the floor beside him.

A/N Can you guys tell me what was Jojo's fear?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leaders Nightmare

Koa, Mana, and Aaron begin to struggle through the ropes as they begin to grunt.

"You guys are worthless, and Aaron you are just as worthless as your cousins"

We look at a 7 year old Mana, a 12 year old Koa and a 9 year old Aaron.

"Dad you were drinking again" Mana says only to be greeted with a slap to the face.

"I...was not drinking...you mistake"

Mana's jaw just drops as tears form in his eyes. Koa wraps Mana in his arms as he can feel Mana's tears soak his shirt.

"Don't you say that, don't you ever call my brother a mistake" Koa says as a growl escapes his lips.

Just then the dad rushes Koa and Mana but gets pushed to the side by Aaron. The dad gets back up and is furious for what Aaron did.

"Don't you hurt them uncle" Aaron says his voice cracking from fear

"You think you can stand up to me Aaron, don't you know that your the reason your mom died, that's right. Your mother died from giving birth to you"

Aaron drops to his knees and begins to cry as tears fall to the floor. Koa's and Mana's dad begins to sneak up to aaron with a bat in his hand. He swings the bat down on Aaron's head only to be caught by Koa.

"Dad stop abusing us"

"THIS ISN'T ABUSE. ITS CALLED TOUGH LOVE"

"THIS ISN'T LOVE DAD"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME"

"THEN STOP HITTING US AND BEATING US WHEN YOU ARE MAD OR DRUNK!"

"You know what, Koa is weak because you Mana are always getting your brother out of trouble even though he is the oldest. Mana you are just a follower, you can never be a leader to anyone, who would want a leader that can't even make decisions let alone even think. that's right Mana i am calling you a stupid retarded follower emo freak. And you Aaron you just don't have any heart whats so ever, If I killed Mana or Koa you wouldn't even shed a tear"

The dad begins to beat on Koa, Mana and Aaron with his fists and anything he could get his hands on. But everytime they fell, they kept getting back up.

"Why, can't you stupid mistakes just stay down"

Mana, Koa and Aaron are struggling to stand up as they are all covered in cuts and bruises, Mana has a black eye, Koa has a busted nose, and Aaron is bleeding from the lip.

"Gary...you made one big mistake" Koa says wiping the blood from his nose with his arm.

"You...How dare you speak to your father that way" Gary says getting more furious than before

"You are no longer our father" Koa says as he drops into his stance

"You are no longer part of our family" Mana says dropping into his stance

"You are no longer a part of us" Aaron says also dropping into his stance

Gary then rushes Mana them but gets a shot to the gut with Koa's fists, a blur of shots to his gut by Koa causes him to topple over but he remains standing, Mana then comes up with his palm to Gary's face causing his nose to be broken and blood begins to leak out. Aaron runs up and jumps into the air bringing his fist to his uncle's face causing him to fall backwards and break through the glass table.

"I have courage, when it comes to my family" Koa says

"I have leadership, when it comes to my family" Mana says

"I have wisdom, thanks to my family" Aaron says.

A/N How was chapter 3? can any figure out what was their fear?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feelings revealed

Jojo and Mana are rescue the pack who are still unconcsious as Jojo and Mana are looking on the internet to see if they could figure out a way to wake up the pack members but then Mana pulls Jojo away from the computer. Jojo not sure what is going on sits down next to Mana on the couch.

"Don't worry Mana, I know what you are going to say" Jojo says looking at Mana and grabbing his hands.

"You know what I am already going to say don't you"

"Yes I do, and It's ok im not that way either, its just that I always grew up not being loved or cared for by my peers so i just wanted to be accepted and loved Mana and you gave me that"

"Thank you Jojo, That means alot to me, I mean we can still share a bed and cuddle each other when we sleep"

"That would be just great with me Mana" Jojo says smiling as he brushes his thumb against Mana's Hand.

Jojo and Mana embrace each other in a tight hug tears streaming down their faces.

"I love you brother" Mana says sobbing on Jojo's shoulder

"I love you to alpha" Jojo says rubbing his hand on Mana's hair.

Jojo then gets up from the couch and begins to walk over towards the computer sitting down and continues his research. Just then Mana begins to sing a song

_Mana:It's unbelievable how you really inspired me  
A motivation to change my own personality  
There isn't anything  
There isn't anyone  
That can compare to what you have done_

Jojo then notices that the pack members begin to squirm as he joins Mana in the song__

Jojo: I never knew someone like you  
Would inspire me to be like you  
A helping hand  
A friend in need  
You were there because of me  
Much love for you  
For helping me get through  
Much thanks to you  
For helping me get through

Mana:Ooh... (holds note)

Mana and Jojo:You have been there for me many times when I needed help  
All thanks to you I think I've found someone I now can trust  
There isn't anything  
There isn't anyone  
That can compare to what you have done

Cause I never knew someone like you  
Would inspire me to be like you  
A helping hand  
A friend in need  
You were there because of me  
Much love for you  
For helping me get through  
Much thanks to you  
For helping me get through

Oooh...

Inspiration  
Motivation  
Inspiration (2xs)

It's unbelievable how you really inspired me  
A motivation to change my own personality  
There isn't anything  
There isn't anyone  
That can compare to what you have done

I never knew someone like you  
Would inspire me to be like you  
A helping hand  
A friend in need  
You were there because of me  
Much love for you  
For helping me get through  
Much thanks to you  
For helping me get through

(Inspiration) Much love for you  
(Motivation) For helping me get through  
(Inspiration) Much thanks to you  
For helping me get through

Ohh (2xs)

Inspiration  
Motivation  
Inspiration (2xs)

It's unbelievable how you really inspired me

The pack members then wake up from the curse of the powder as they are all excited and exclaim to each other what their nightmares were. Mana and Jojo both get on the phone and end up calling someone to come over.

"What's going on Jojo" Pam says kind of confused

"You will see don't worry" Jojo says suddenly a knock is heard on the door and standing in the doorway is two girls. Mana and Jojo both walk up to them and plant a passionate kiss on them.

A/N how was the ending to this story huh, didn't see that twist did you. 


End file.
